dexterfandomcom-20200223-history
The Four Horsemen
The Four Horsemen is a crime scene in Season Six of Showtime's series DEXTER. It is the third of the Doomsday Tableaus. It symbolized the biblical Four Horsemen of the Apocalypse. The Crime [[Nathan Roberts|'Nathan Roberts']] is murdered and dismembered at the Santa Maria de Laredo. His body parts are put onto mannequins riding four horses down the street wearing the Alpha-Omega sign on their heads. Method Travis Marshall pretended to be hurt to get Nathan's attention and then knocked him over the head with a rock. He abducted the Nathan, took him to the church, and made him beg for forgiveness for his sins against God. Once Travis was convinced that Nathan had truly repented, he killed him with the Sword of John the Revelator, and used a bone saw to dismember his body. He attached each of the body parts to four mannequins and set them on top of four horses He also painted the Alpha-Omega Sign onto the horses' heads. The horses were then let loose into the streets of Miami. Motive Nathan Roberts was chosen for unknown reasons as Travis Marshall's second Doomsday Victim. It is likely that Travis believed that Nathan had "sinned enough" against God to be the right victim since Travis continually demanded that he repent for for his sins. This tableau, like the others, was meant to convey the message that the Judgement was at hand. It foreshadowed his greater plan - to cause the End of Days. Clues and Evidence At the scene, the clear evidence is the body parts attached to the mannequins on top of the horses. Further investigation reveals that they are from one person, Nathan Roberts. Dexter Morgan makes note that this murder is reminiscent of the way in which his brother had killed, dismembered, and displayed his victims. Mike Anderson makes the suggestion that the scene portrays the end of the world based on the fact that the four horses are pale, red, black, and white - the colors of the The Four Horsemen of the Apocalypse. Upon further investigation, Dexter discovers a number within the eyelid of the victim, Nathan Roberts (revealed to be 1242). He then searches the body of Omar Rivera (recovered from [[The Seven Headed Serpent|another crime''' scene]]) to no avail. A thought occurs to him and, when he checks the intestines, he finds a second number ('''1237) lodged within them. It's theorized that the victims' numbers count down to 1260 '''and, supposedly, the End of Days. It is also discovered that the murder weapon is a centuries-old sword that once belonged to John the Revelator and that a Professor James Gellar was suspected of stealing it. Victim * Nathan Roberts, a 34-year-old Caucasian man who happened to be out for a jog, only to become the unfortunate victim and suffer a horrible death. Nathan is the second victim in the Doomsday Tableaus. Suspects The suspects in this crime are various religious zealots and the primary suspect is Professor James Gellar once it becomes clear that the killer is obsessed with the end of the world. The actual killer, however, is Travis Marshall, a 33 year old Caucasian man who works at the Miami Cultural Center. Detectives, Forensics, Agents On Scene The following law enforcement officials, along with forensics: *Dexter Morgan *Debra Morgan *Joey Quinn *Vince Masuka *Mike Anderson *Angel Batista *Sergeant Lee *Eight-Ten Uniforms (unnamed patrol officers) *Dozens of witnesses Following, several more law enforcement officials become involved in the overall connected cases: *Detective Hill *Ryan Chambers *Louis Greene Related Page * Doomsday Tableaus Notes *This is the only crime scene (so far) not to feature a '''forensic student. Gallery FourHorseman001.jpg|'The Four Horsemen and Miami Metro Homicide' AlphaOmega1.jpg|'Alpha Omega' References Category:Doomsday Tableaus Category:Crime Scenes Category:Religious Concepts Category:Indexter